This application is for the Toronto Hospital for Sick Children to participate in the Childhood Asthma Management Program Continuation Study/Phase 2 (CAMPCS/2). The abstract and research plan for CAMPCS/2 is included in the application from the Washington University (Robert Strunk, PI). The specific aims of the projected study are the continued follow up and evaluation of this patient population through to adulthood, in order to better describe the impact of a. mild to moderate asthma on lung growth and airway remodelling asthma, and b. inhaled corticosteroids on eventual adult height. This is a long term observational study. The study population are children with mild to moderate asthma, originally enrolled in a placebo controlled trial of asthma therapy (the CAMP study). The Toronto CAMP Centre has been a participant in this multi-centred study since its inception in 1993 as the Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP). The Toronto CAMP clinic is committed to participate in CAMP/CS2 and supports the continued follow up of CAMP patients. We initially enrolled 125 patients in CAMP, and subsequently enrolled 109 patients in CAMPCS, with one subsequently re-enrolling. The families and patients participating in CAMPCS continue to be committed to the study and have expressed an interest in maintaining this relationship. We therefore anticipate their continued involvement through CAMPCS/2, and optimistic for 100% continued enrollment. There have been no changes in CAMPCS personnel (PI and nurse coordinators unchanged in 5 years), and they too remain committed to continuing this valuable study. We will therefore continue to collect data of high quality.